dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
EX Gotenks
is the EX-Fusion of Goten and Trunks introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance EX Gotenks has a hairstyle similar to his fusion dance counterpart, though the hair colors are inverted and he has two bangs that hang down instead of Gotenks' widow's peak. Due to Goten and Trunks' hair colors being inverted, EX Gotenks' eyebrows are not black like Gotenks' and have Trunks' hair color instead. Like all EX-Fusions, his clothing is a fusion of Goten and Trunks' clothing instead of the Metamoran clothing worn by his counterpart. He also wears a single Metamo-Ring (created from Goten and Trunks' Metamo-Rings fusing) on his left arm which allows him to remain fused as long as he wears it. Biography EX Gotenks is the result of Goten and Trunks performing EX-Fusion, which involves them both wearing Metamo-Rings and then performing the Fusion Dance, resulting in EX Gotenks. Power As an EX-Fusion, EX Gotenks is weaker than his Fusion Dance counterpart, but has the advantage of being able to remain fused as long as he wears his Metamo-Ring and can defuse at will by removing it. In Dragon Ball Fusions, EX Gotenks is classified as an A-Rank fusion putting his strength on par with other A-Rank fusions like Android 1920, his haf-sister/half-niece Bulpan, Chiaohan, Chiaoldo, Chiaoman, Dodobon, EX Yamhan, Gorillin, Krigohan, Pandel. Turtz, and, Yamta Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Up EX' - The user powers up to increase PWR. EX Gotenks' Special Skill which costs no Ki Orbs to use but can only be used once per battle in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Galick Gun' - Vegeta's signature Kamehameha-like energy wave acquired from Trunks. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Galick Gun' - A stronger version of Galick Gun acquired from Trunks. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hyper Galick Gun' - A version of Galick Gun acquired from Trunks that is even stronger than Super Galick Gun. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of Trunks' Hyper Galick Gun and Goten's Full Power Kamehameha used by EX Gotenks in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Scissors Paper Rock Rush' - A rush technique based upon Rock-Paper-Scissors invented by Grandpa Gohan and acquired from Goten. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehameha' - The signature energy wave technique of the Turtle School acquired from Goten. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of Kamehameha invented by Goku and acquired from Goten. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha invented by Master Roshi which is even stronger than Super Kamehameha. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves acquired from Goten. ****'Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of Trunks' Big Bang Attack and Goten's Full Power Kamehameha. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Big Bang Attack' - Vegeta's signature energy sphere technique acquired from Trunks. One of EX Gotenks Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Godlike Big Bang Attack' - EX Gotenks fires a Big Bang Attack with godlike power that is stronger than the original. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves acquired from Trunks in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Godlike Final Flash' - EX Gotenks fires an extremely powerful Final Flash with godlike power. *'Taunt' - The user mocks the opponent to inflict Rage status which causes the enraged enemy to target the user. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves acquired from Trunks. *'Ki Pass' - The user transfers their ki to a single ally increasing their Ki Orbs by two. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves acquired from Goten. *'Cover' - The user uses their own body to shield an ally from Ki-based attacks. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves acquired from Trunks. *'Speed Up' - The user Dragon Dashes in a zigzag pattern to increase SPD. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves acquired from Goten. *'Bullet Rush' - An energy barrage technique acquired from Goten. One of EX Gotenks' Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *EX Gotenks is the only EX-Fusion to never require energy; even when using the Metamo-Rings for the first time, there is no energy cost. Presumably this is because they have such a history of fusing via Fusion Dance, and their friendship is so close, there is no need to use energy to assist with their affinity. Site Navigation es:Gotenks-EX Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings